When Alice Sick
by Aoi Liddle
Summary: What will Roleholders do, if they found that Alice was sick and hurted?


**Hello there! It's me again, Aoi! After before with Gray, I decided to write more about him! Sadly, I didn't play the game, so I don't really know his personality, but I can't stop love him! Anyway, idk if the game mention Gray's room or not, I just made it. Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**When Alice sick**

**What will the role holders do, if they found that Alice was sick and hurted?**

Alice opened her eyes and found that she was lying in a comfortable silver bed with a matching silvery purple pillow and blanket, with cool clothes in her forehead.

Studying her surrounding area, she knew that this isn't her room. Medium size room with white and gray stripe wall, decorated ceiling and a black mahony table. Not forget to mention there was a fireplace built in one side of the wall.

She knew that this room either Nightmare's or Gray's. But then the foreigner saw stacks of paper neatly arranged in the table. It was completed with the same neat-arranged bookshelfs, also made from black mahony.

Surely she knew that this is exactly Gray's. Nightmare won't bring his eternal enemies into his room. Beside the glass window was huge and it has a thin white curtain and beautiful balcony outside. Gray sometimes like to smoke in his balcony, took a break when he finished his job, or if he was lucky, he managed to force his lazy boss to actualy work.

'Ugh..Why did I end here actually?' Alice groaned. She tried to remember the whole story, even if the massive headache that started since she woke up made her dizzy.

' Oh yeah, '

(#`3')

"Onee-chan!" yelled the familiar voices. Alice was in the middle of her way to Clover Tower after spent half day in the amusement park with Boris.

She knew that there were only two certain person who called her onee-chan in this world. Dee and Dum. The two kids were Alice's favourite because they were nice and she felt like having little brothers.

But then she wanted to take back her words when she saw them ran to her direction in full speed. Next second, she felt 2 pairs of arms in her waist. 

_At least, they didn't pounce me to the ground._

"Onee-chan! We missed you a lot! Why didn't you visit us?" Ask the boy with in red while hugging her tightly.

"Yeah," added the blue one, " Why? We awfully miss you!" " Or, is that because you hate us?" Both of them spoke with teary eyes.

Being Alice, she can't stand against teary eyes of cute kids. Immediately, guilt stir in her heart, "No! Of course, not. I can hate you. I really love both of you. It's just, I don't want to see... your Boss. He's a jerk." She denied every single words of them and hug them back.

_*Sigh* This kids, they know my weak spot._

"Yay! Onee-chan doesn't hate us! She loves me!" Exclaim Dum, circling around Alice and Dee side, make a really cute face. "No! She loves me more than you!" Shout Dee back, trying to push his brother out of the line.

"No! Shorty! She loves me more!" "No! You're the shorty! I'm 1 cm taller than you!"

Dum was getting hot now and his face became red of yelling, "That's two years ago, brother! I'm taller now!" And Dee too, he didn't intend to lose to his brother in mouth-fight, "But I'm still taller than you!"

"Just admit you're shorter than me!" Dum shout back with equally loud voice, making Alice's ears buzzing from it. "Am not!"

"You are!"

"Am not! You are!"

That's when Alice decided that this was the end. At this point, Alice was getting really annoyed. One more shout and her head would burst fro-. "NO! Prepare yourself!" and suddenly Dum brought his axe out, ready for dead or alive battle with his brother. "Bring it on!" This is it. It must end now. Alice stomped toward them, hope to end this misery,"Stop!"

The twins was surprised, and both of them turn back to face Alice and stopped the battle.

" I...love you both equally! Satisfied now?" Alice also surprised that she could yell like that, especially in front of this kids.

Silence covered them when suddenly it's being broken when The Bloody Twins spoke in unison with equally heart-brokening sad face, "Onee-chan, you must decide, which one you love more? Me or him?"

And yes, it worked wonderfully. Alice was heartbroken looking at their sad face, " Uh, I.."

"Come on, Nee-chan! I know you love me more than him!" Dee begin to yank Alice to his side, which just made the situation worse, because at that time, Dum was clutching to her other hand.

Of course, Dum didn't want to lose to his brother. "Hey, let go of onee-chan!" Alice felt awesome force pulled her to the right hand side. She didn't believe that the sweet innocent kids could have this much power.

"No, onee-chan wants to go to my side! You're the one that should let go of her!" Dee yanked her to the left, forcing Alice to stumble to the left.

And the fight starts again.

The young girl was pulled back and forth, back and forth. And at one point, she couldn't stand the pain of being pulled over and over.

Just try it at home : Prepare two pro-leveled fighter and yourself. One in your left side and one in the opposite. Ask them to pulled you as hard as they can.

That's what Alice feel. The last thing she did was screamed in agony and her vision become blurry. The next thing she knew, she felt the rain begin to pour and she could heard Gray's voice calling her name in the distance.

(#`3')

* * *

**How is it? Good? Bad? Hope I got the Dee and Dum's personalities quite right. Don't hesitate to tell me! Click the button below! Okay? Okay? Reviews are very appreciated and encouraged me.  
**

**Fufufu, I like to torture Alice XD  
**


End file.
